


You Fill Up My Senses

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Community: trope_bingo, Dirty Talk, Food Porn, Hand Feeding, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam gives his partner a special day for his birthday





	You Fill Up My Senses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Food and Cooking square on my Trope Bingo card and the Washing/Cleaning square on my Kink Bingo card.

Sam had asked Callen what he wanted for his birthday, only to be greeted with an indifferent shrug. His partner had always been like that, legacy of his crappy childhood. So, after a period of thought and consultation with the one person who knew him as well as Sam, namely Hetty, he devised a plan.

Hetty invited him to see a new exhibit at the Getty Centre, which meant Sam had the house to himself to put his plan into place. He spent several hours on shopping and preparation, before starting to cook.

One thing he’d learned early on was that Callen would eat anything, again thanks to his childhood. He’d never admitted to disliking any food or having a favorite, but over time Sam had observed that there were certain things he did prefer and would order most often when they ate out. It was this knowledge that Sam was drawing on now.

By the time Callen arrived back home, having dropped Hetty off, Sam was ready for him, courtesy of a text from Hetty advising him that Callen was on his way.

Sam waited at the door to greet him, wearing an outfit that he knew Callen loved to see him in. Sure enough, as Callen caught sight him of when he came through the front door, his eyes immediately widened and darkened, tongue darting out briefly to lick his lips.

Sam smiled at him, waiting for his partner to move. After a moment, Callen dropped his keys to the side, then strolled forward to where Sam stood.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hey,” Sam said. “Good day?”

Callen shook his head in amusement before stretching up the small distance needed to allow him to kiss Sam. Sam opened his mouth to his partner’s tongue and they spent long moments exchanging control of the kiss before Sam pulled back, making Callen grunt in frustration, opening eyes that were dark with arousal.

“Hold that thought,” Sam told him.

Callen frowned. “Come on Sam,” he said impatiently. 

Sam shook his head with a smirk. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

Callen sighed, but clearly realized his partner wasn’t for moving on this issue, so he shifted back with a grimace.

Sam held out his hand. “Come on,” he said. “Dinner’s ready.”

Callen looked between his hand and face, frowning a little at the invitation. Hand-holding wasn’t really something they did. Sam continued to wait, so Callen took the hand and allowed Sam to lead him to the dining room they rarely used.

*

Sam had transformed the room, but had tried not to go too over-the-top. There was a banner proclaiming “Happy Birthday” along with some balloons. The table was covered with a pale blue linen cloth, with two silver candlesticks and a small vase of forget-me-nots between them.

Callen took it all in with a serious expression, before finally turning to Sam, who waited to see how his partner would respond. 

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” Callen finally said. Instead of his usual smirk, though, he gave Sam a soft smile.

Sam smiled back. “Good. You sit down, I’ll go fetch dinner.”

Callen nodded and allowed Sam to guide him to a seat. He leaned down and gave Callen a short kiss before heading for the kitchen. He returned quickly with a large dish and a plate of rolls. They were set down before he went back to the kitchen again, this time coming back with a bottle of wine.

Callen raised his eyebrows as Sam took the seat a few inches from his own. “Is only one of us eating?” he asked.

“No,” Sam said, drawing the word out. 

“They why only one dish?” Callen asked.

Sam sighed. “We’re sharing,” he said.

Callen just stared at him. “I thought it would be romantic,” Sam told him a touch defensively.

Callen raised his hands. “Okay,” he agreed.

“Thank you,” Sam said, picking up a fork and twirled it in the bowl of seafood linguini he’d made. 

Most people would have had Callen down as a steak and potatoes kind of guy, and while Sam knew he did like that as much as the next guy, he preferred seafood. 

Sam held out the loaded fork to his partner. “So by sharing you mean you’re feeding me?” Callen asked in surprise.

“Romantic G,” Sam sighed at him.

Callen blew out a breath, but finally nodded and allowed Sam to give him the forkful of food. His eyes closed and he hummed as he tasted the first mouthful. Sam watched him, pleased by the reaction.

When Callen opened his eyes again, he seemed surprised to see Sam studying him intently, eyes dark. He licked his lips a little self-consciously, before reaching for the glass of wine Sam had poured for him and taking a mouthful. He hummed in approval again and when he looked back to his partner once more, Sam was waiting with another forkful of food for him. 

Callen leaned in this time, making a bit of a production of taking the food into his mouth, eyes on Sam the whole time. Sam smiled at him, appreciating the effort Callen was making, as he slowly withdrew the fork, before looking down to add another mouthful for himself.

They continued to eat in silence, apart from the odd appreciative moan of pleasure from Callen and the clink of silverware. Callen’s eyes darkened with arousal as he got into what Sam was doing and he shifted in his seat, making Sam smirk a little. 

After a while, the dish was empty and Callen immediately surged forward to straddle Sam and take his mouth in a hard kiss. Sam’s arms came round him and he opened to Callen’s eager tongue.

When he pulled back again, Callen’s eyes were even darker and his cheeks flushed were arousal. “I want to suck you,” he said breathlessly.

“Of course, yeah,” Sam agreed roughly and Callen slipped back off his lap to kneel between his legs, which Sam spread wide.

Callen reached up and undid Sam’s jeans, moaning with appreciation as Sam’s cock immediately popped free. He looked up and smirked. “Confident you were going to get lucky?”

“What can I say, I’m a guy,” Sam told him with a smirk of his own and a shrug.

Callen kept his eyes on Sam’s as he lowered his mouth towards Sam’s cock, teasing his partner by flicking his tongue over the head for a while, until Sam put a hand on the back of his head and exerted gentle pressure.

At that, Callen closed his eyes and slowly moved downwards, sucking in Sam’s cock with a moan. He loved getting fucked by Sam’s big cock, but he loved sucking it as well, taking control of his partner’s pleasure. He didn’t mind Sam fucking his mouth, but liked when he was the one who took the lead, putting all his talents to use to get him off. 

Now, he carefully worked his way down the full length of Sam’s cock, swallowing it all the way down, until the head was in his throat. He breathed through his nose, holding there, feeling Sam stroking across the back of his head, then pulled back again. He settled into a rhythm of sucking, bobbing his head up and down, while Sam continued to stroke his hair, not pushing but encouraging him with moans and words of appreciation.

Callen gradually built up his speed, moving faster and faster, hearing Sam’s noises increase and felt his cock swelling further in his mouth. Then with a shout, Sam’s cock was pulsing in his mouth and he was swallowing streams of come, moaning in appreciation. His own cock was aching hard in his pants and he shifted to try and relieve the pressure on it.

After a while, Callen pulled back, knowing Sam would be getting too sensitive for any further attention. He was breathing hard as he leaned back, putting his hand down now to press against his cock.

Sam pushed his chair back and settled on his knees in front of him. He leaned forward and took Callen’s mouth in a hard kiss, chasing his own flavor, while reaching down to flick open Callen’s fly and slide his hand inside.

Callen moaned in relief as Sam took hold of him, cock jumping at the pressure. Sam set up a fast pace, stroking firmly, while keeping up the kiss. Callen held on to him, breaking the kiss to pant for air, while Sam continued to work his cock until Callen shouted too when he finally fell over the edge into pleasure.

Sam gentled his strokes, as he worked Callen’s cock through his orgasm. He slumped against his partner, breathing hard as he slowly came down from the intensity of coming so hard. Sam kept up gentle touches and light kisses until Callen’s breathing was back to normal, then he took his mouth in a deeper, longer kiss.

Callen moaned when Sam finally let him go, cock twitching but definitely still down for now. Sam smiled down at him. 

“Go get cleaned up, I’ll bring dessert into the lounge,” he said.

Callen raised an eyebrow at that, curious, but just nodded and quickly stripped off his jeans and shirt, but left his socks on, much to Sam’s amusement. He headed off for the bedroom, wiggling his ass in a way guaranteed to make Sam chuckle, as he watched his partner go. 

After a moment, Sam headed for the kitchen, where he washed his hands before getting out the apple pie he’d left warming in the oven. He had ice cream for his slice, but Callen preferred whipped cream, so Sam had a can of Reddi-wip for him, although he also had some other ideas about what they might do with it. 

Callen followed him into the lounge, now dressed in sweats and a T-shirt, smirking when he saw what Sam carried. Sam just smirked back and nodded at the television.

“Your choice of what to watch,” he said, as he set his tray on the coffee table.

Callen reached for the remote and started flicking through the channels at a speed that always annoyed Sam, barely pausing before moving on again. He finally settled on Goldfinger, because he knew his partner loved the James Bond films. Tossing the remote aside, he grabbed his bowl of pie and the can of Reddi-wip. Sam was already eating his pie, settled on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table.

Callen curled up next to him, not really interested in the film. He started eating his pie, humming in appreciation at the taste, then dipped a finger in the whipped cream and sucked it clean, waiting to see if he could distract his partner. Sam’s gaze was still fixed on the TV screen, though, so Callen ate another mouthful, pouting slightly.

Sam continued to watch the film, so Callen decided to up the ante. He picked up the can of Reddi-wip again and squirted more into his bowl, then noisily ate it with his fingers, watching Sam the whole time. This time, Callen could see his partner squirm and grinned to himself, knowing Sam was aware of what he was doing.

After a few more minutes, the film went to a commercial break and Sam turned to him, eyebrows raised. Callen just stared back defiantly, dipping his fingers into the cream again and bringing them to his mouth, slowly sucking them clean while Sam watched. He could see his partner’s eyes get darker and then he pounced.

Callen squeaked a little in surprise as he was pushed down onto his back, Sam grabbing the bowl and almost throwing it at the coffee table. Sam growled as he settled his full weight on to Callen, taking his mouth in a hard kiss.

Callen groaned in satisfaction, having gotten what he wanted and opened to Sam’s tongue. He squirmed under Sam’s weight, reaching up to grab onto his partner’s shoulders as Sam plundered his mouth.

When Sam finally let up, Callen touched his mouth lightly, knowing it would be red and swollen from Sam’s forceful attention. Sam watched him with eyes dark with arousal, keeping Callen’s body pressed into the couch beneath him. He reached out and stripped off Callen’s T-shirt, dropping it aside before bending down to latch onto one nipple.

Callen cried out at the new sensual onslaught as Sam bit and licked at the sensitive flesh. His cock was already aching with his need to come again, leaking pre-come as he writhed under Sam’s weight. Sam didn’t let up, but as Callen watched he reached for the can of Reddi-wip on the coffee table. 

Sam drew back, wicked gleam in his eyes as he shook the can. Callen just watched and waited, almost quivering with anticipation. After waiting to build Callen’s nerves and excitement even more, Sam sprayed the creamy treat in a line across his chest from nipple to nipple, then moved back to spray another line down the middle of his chest.

To Callen’s mixed disappointment and relief, he didn’t go any further, but just dropped the can to one side and bent his head and set to work licking up his partner’s body. Callen’s head thumped back into the cushion beneath him and he moaned loudly as Sam’s hot tongue cleaned the cool cream from skin sensitized by his need.

He couldn’t move much with Sam’s weight on him, but Callen tried to buck up into it anyway, cock throbbing against the rough material of his sweatpants where it was pressed against Sam’s equally hard cock.

“Hold still,” Sam ordered gruffly, pressing down with his hips again and taking hold of Callen’s wrists when he reached up to try and pull Sam’s mouth down again.

Callen moaned again, eyes rolling back in his head as Sam immediately ducked back down to suck at a nipple. He was trembling with his desperate need for relief, begging and squirming as Sam kept up his tortuous attention, switching from one side to the other. Then he let one wrist go and reached between them to squeeze Callen’s cock hard, stopping him from coming.

“Bastard,” Callen sobbed, as he backed away from the edge of orgasm.

Sam just looked down at him, then moved away, making Callen cry out. But it was only so he could pull down Callen’s sweatpants, exposing his cock to his gaze. Then Sam was reaching for the can of Reddi-wip again and Callen bit his lip, guessing what was going to happen.

Sure enough, Sam took his time spraying a large quantity of the cream the length of Callen’s cock and around his groin. He urged Callen to move his leg out to the side, exposing his ass, which he quickly shoved a pillow under. Then Sam added more cream further down, across his perineum and hole.

Callen moaned at the cold sensation against his hot flesh anticipating Sam’s mouth there. Sure enough, Sam tossed the can aside once more and then bent to Callen’s ass. He shouted at Sam’s mouth on sensitive flesh, quivering as Sam slowly licked away all traces of the cream. 

Sam took his time, using his tongue on Callen’s ass, ignoring the hard cock that he had covered in cream until Callen thought he’d die from the need to come. Then he swallowed Callen down in one slick move, shoving two fingers inside at the same time.

Callen screamed, body arching up from the couch as he came and came, cock spurting down Sam’s throat for what seemed like forever, until he collapsed back against the cushions limp and barely conscious.

He watched from barely open eyes as Sam opened his jeans and freed his cock, unable to resist licking his lips at the sight of the thick, hard flesh. Sam lifted Callen’s leg over his shoulder and then moved to guide his cock into position. He didn’t pause, sliding in easily, Callen’s body relaxed and welcoming in the aftermath of orgasm.

He groaned in satisfaction when he bottomed out in Callen’s ass, biceps bulging as he held himself up over his partner’s body. Callen wrapped his other leg around Sam and bucked up, urging him to move without words.

Sam needed no further invitation, immediately starting a fast pace, as he hammered into Callen’s ass over and over again, hitting his prostate on every stroke in. Callen moaned, his cock twitching but unable to get hard again after the force of his earlier orgasm.

Sam kept up his thrusting for a long time, grunting with the force of his movements, while Callen clenched down on his cock, trying to make it good for him. Then, as Sam shoved in deep and stilled, cock spilling in his partner’s ass, Callen shuddered and moaned through a prostate orgasm that was as intense as what he’d experienced earlier.

Sam slumped forward when he was done, barely managing to roll them to their sides to stop him from crushing Callen with his weight. They stayed like that, entwined in each other, as they slowly recovered from the force of their release.

Sam just heard Callen murmur, “Best birthday ever,” quietly before his partner started snoring. He grinned to himself, because he hadn’t actually given Callen his present yet, although Callen probably thought he had. Sam enjoyed spoiling the other man too much to limit himself to just giving him a nice dinner though.

Still grinning to himself, Sam decided he’d indulge in a short nap as well, before taking his partner into the bedroom and giving him his gift and hopefully getting to use it, as well as fucking Callen again.

*

When Callen stirred awake a little while later, he knew instinctively that he hadn’t slept more than an hour. He still had Sam’s body against his and he wiggled into the half-hard cock pressed to his ass. Sam’s arm tightened around him and he heard a low chuckle. A kiss was pressed to the back of his neck and Sam’s hand cupped his own half-hard cock briefly.

“Let’s take this to bed,” he said, more order than suggestion, before moving away, leaving Callen to feel bereft, shivering for a moment.

He rolled over and accepted Sam’s hand to drag him to his feet and into his partner’s body for a brief, hard kiss. “I have your present in the bedroom,” Sam added in a dark, seductive tone.

Callen’s eyes widened at that. “A present? What about all this?” he gestured in a way meant to indicate dinner and all that had happened earlier.

“That was just a birthday celebration,” Sam told him, guiding him out of the lounge and towards their bedroom.

Callen frowned at him, confused. “Really?” he asked, not having expected anything more.

Sam got that pained look he wore when Callen didn’t get something interpersonal, courtesy of his fucked up childhood.

“Really G,” he affirmed. “A nice dinner for your birthday is just a way to celebrate, it’s not the same as getting gifts.”

“I got gifts,” Callen protested. And he had – the team had handed them over in the office the day before, much to his embarrassment. And Hetty had bought him lunch, as well as paying for their trip to the Getty Center today. “There was even one from you,” he added, remembering the first edition in French of Jean de la Fontaine Fables that Hetty had to have helped his partner find.

Sam shrugged. “This one is a little more personal, shall we say,” emphasizing the word personal.

Callen raised his eyebrows at that but Sam just smirked at him. “You can open it after we have a shower,” was all he said.

Callen just shook his head, humoring his partner, knowing that when Sam got like this, he was more immoveable than a mountain.

*

Sam took his time in the shower, indulging in some more pampering of his partner. Sometimes it felt like Callen was humoring him, when he let Sam make a fuss of him; but Callen never said anything and Sam occasionally caught a small smile on his face that suggested he liked it, even if he never outright said anything. He’d never said ‘I love you’ to Sam either, even though Sam did – and Callen blushed every single time he heard it. But Sam still knew his partner loved him as well, it was just that his childhood and past experiences made it difficult for him to believe words like that. He was more a man of action in that regard. 

Now, Sam took his time washing his partner thoroughly from head to toe, include his hair, which was shorn a lot shorter again these days. For all that it was practically a skinhead cut, it was quite soft and Sam took his time running his fingers over it, turning it into a scalp massage that made Callen purr with pleasure. 

Once he was finally satisfied his partner was clean, Sam quickly washed himself off, while Callen leaned against the wall of the shower cubicle and watched through heavy-lidded eyes. His cock was hard again, but he made no move to touch himself, instead waiting patiently for whatever Sam had planned.

Sam got them out of the shower, dried off and into the bedroom in a brisk, efficient way that left Callen a bit bemused. He was settled on the bed and then Sam was reaching into his nightstand for a parcel, which he handed over.

Callen took it and after a moment’s hesitation, ripped off the cheesy paper Sam had wrapped it in, discarding it to one side. Inside there was a plain box and he quickly pulled the top off, mouth dropping open when he got a look at the large plug inside.

He looked up at Sam who was standing watching an eager look on his face. Callen pushed the box to one side and lunged at his partner. “Thank you,” he said and mashed their mouths together in an ungainly kiss.

Sam laughed and grabbed hold of him, before guiding them into a proper kiss, tongues tangling.

“You like it then?” he asked with a smirk, when he pulled back again.

Callen whined at the loss of his partner’s mouth, blinking as he took in Sam’s question, rolling his eyes once it registered. Sam just smirked some more and allowed Callen to drag him onto the bed, before promptly rolling his partner under him and taking his mouth in another kiss.

Callen relaxed into the bed, enjoying Sam’s weight on him and the feel of their bodies pressed together so intimately. Then Sam rolled them, gripping Callen’s ass tightly as he did so. Callen squirmed on top of him, rubbing their cocks together.

“I’m going to put my big cock in this tight ass, fill you with my come, then put that plug in you and make you wear it all day,” Sam said.

Callen whined at that, cock throbbing hard at the image Sam’s words painted. Sam smirked, then shifted them again, making Callen moan this time. He had Callen on his back, lifting his legs over Sam’s shoulders. A couple of fingers slid inside easily and then Sam was pulling them back again and sliding in his cock instead.

Callen arched up, till only his shoulders were on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly as he gasped at the sensation of being filled so thoroughly. Sam wasted no time in starting to thrust, quickly setting a fast, hard pace.

Callen continued to moan and whine, as his prostate was battered on each stroke. His own cock was leaking liberally, smearing pre-come all across his belly. Sam continued to fuck him, keeping up the steady pace, not touching his partner’s cock.

Sam’s stamina kept them going for a long time, Callen getting more and more desperate, breathless and unable to beg. The sounds of their fucking filled the room, grunting and slapping of flesh as they got closer and closer. Sam broke first, yelling loudly as he pumped his come into Callen’s ass. 

Callen whined, cock aching as he tried to buck up and get relief. After a moment, Sam pulled out making him wince. Before he could find breath to object, Sam had picked up the plug Callen had left lying on the bed and pushed it into his partner’s ass.

Callen moaned loudly as he was filled again. Sam used the plug to fuck him, teasing his prostate as he did so. Then he shoved it in deep and held it there, making Callen yell as loudly as his partner had, while his cock spurted come everywhere. 

As he lay on the bed, a limp, sticky mess, Sam continued to touch Callen. He used light, gentle touches to ground his partner, who needed the connection after coming so hard. Sam lay beside him, propped on one arm, skimming across Callen’s chest, before moving down to rub at the come that was liberally splattered across his belly.

Callen made a breathless noise, arching up into the touch and Sam smiled down at him, not that Callen noticed, because his eyes were closed. As Sam’s fingers continued to wander over his body, Callen’s breathing gradually slowed to normal again. He turned his head and forced his heavy eyelids to open, blinking at Sam.

Sam kept touching him, sliding back up to his neck, which he lifted as he bent down, pressing their mouths together in a kiss. Callen’s eyes fluttered closed again as he hummed with appreciation, opening to his partner’s tongue.

Sam continued the kiss for a while, until they were both breathless again, then slowly pulled back. Callen whined in disappointment, looking up at Sam as his head was lowered back to the pillow. Sam touched his mouth gently, then shifted to gather his partner closer to him, arranging them to his satisfaction, before starting to kiss him again. Callen relaxed into the kisses, making more noises of appreciation and Sam could feel them both getting hard again.

Callen drew back first. “Can we not do this?” he asked.

Sam was surprised. “Not do what?”

“Come,” Callen said. “Or, I could suck you,” he immediately offered, seeing the look of confusion on Sam’s face.

Sam touched him gently. “G?”

“I like the idea of going to sleep like this,” Callen gestured at his body, indicating his half-hard cock and the plug he wore. “And you waking me up in the night when you take the plug out, so that you can slide back inside me on your own come.” He knew his face was red as he told Sam about his fantasy, not used to sharing them with a partner.

Sam groaned in approval at the picture his partner’s words painted for him. “That sounds hot,” he agreed roughly.

Callen gave him a relieved grin at the admission. “The offer to suck you stands,” he reminded Sam.

Sam shook his head. “I think we should both wait,” he told Callen.

“Okay,” Callen agreed, equally happy whatever his partner decided. He settled in next to Sam again, letting his partner wrap his arms around him, while entwining their legs together. They exchanged one more gentle kiss before closing their eyes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This feels lame to me, especially at the beginning, but I'm always my own worst critic, so I decided to post it anyway in hopes that someone out there enjoys it!


End file.
